


Happiest Memory

by itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, F/M, If you are homophobic, M/M, Multi, Other, Teaching, please leave, siriusly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR/pseuds/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR
Summary: Ah yes. Sirius has a Youtube channel, Remus teaches, and chaos ensues.





	Happiest Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the lovely patdariana8hp (did I spell that right?), who got it from accioaroace (who, in turn, got it from biremus on Tumblr) on Instagram. 
> 
> I certainly do not own much, and the Potterverse lies safely in the hands of J.K. Rowling.

Remus groaned.  
  
_Of_ fucking _course_ , Sirius uploaded his new video the day before a test. That damn dog _knew_ that eighty per cent of his students would watch it now instead of studying.  
  
Remus was a teacher at Hogwarts High School, with History as his teaching subject. Sirius had teased him for hours on end about his passion for his students and their modern insights on, well, _anything_ he talked about in his lessons, be it witch burnings or the Singing Revolution.  
  
Sirius, who was burned off of the family tree of a wealthy and uptight family, decided to start a YouTube channel as a final _fuck you_ to his now-dead parents. Surprisingly, he found that the channel (called Padfootsie, partly after their dog) rapidly began gaining popularity, and started his career as professional Youtuber.  
  
Padfootsie's content is very... _diverse_ , so to say, like him singing while making cookies. Or inspirational, 3 am thoughts. Or other singers photoshopped to make horrible puns about their own songs ("Why did Adele cross the road?" "I crossed the road to say hello from the other side.").  
  
But today, Sirius had crossed the line. The gigantic, vibrant red line of _updating before a test_ combined with what has to be one of the most ludicrous video ideas (probably _ever_ ) and a dash of just Sirius' own brand of stupidity.  
  
A video of all the times he recorded while playing with Padfoot.  
  
Three hours long.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Remus shouted.  
  
Sirius ran frantically through the door, stopping short when he saw his husband sitting in his chair, unharmed (but still ~~a bit~~ very grumpy).  
  
Said husband swivelled around in his desk chair, still looking as pissed off as he had on their wedding day when he heard that Sirius lost his pants.  
  
"Y- yes?" Sirius tried weakly, knowing that he was in for it now.  
  
"Darn it, Sirius, you know perfectly well what I mean," said Remus calmly. "My students need a good education, and you are ruining their study time with your videos. They barely pay attention when I set them a task, much less a test."  
  
"I-," Sirius tried to protest.  
  
"No. You are going to promise me to never upload a video a day before any test, deadline or exam, and you will do it _now_."  
  
The next day, Remus tiredly looked at the rows of students taking his test and wondered how many of them would get less than they were able to get just because of his damn husband.  
  
He took a sip of coffee. _Oh well. He'd squeeze in a lesson about self-control and planning tomorrow._


End file.
